Magnet (자석)
by ghina'Baekkie
Summary: Sejak pertama kali Jongin melihat sosok Baekhyun, ia yakin, pemuda manis tersebut mempunyai magnet tersendiri. Dan Jongin yakin, suatu saat nanti, entah itu kapan, ia akan mampu menjadi selatan dan utara untuk Baekhyun. Saling membutuhkan dan melengkapi. KaiBaek pair, LuBaek nyempil dikit. EXO fanfiction. DLDR


Title : Magnet (자석)

Author : Chonagi

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Support Cast :

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol (just mention)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Length : One Shot

A/N : Fict pertama ku, aku masih newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya.. Typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, gaje. Tapi di baca aja deh.

**Don't Forget To Review ^^**

**Happy Reading~ !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat. "Ada orang?" Tanyanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Duduk saja, Kyung." Sahut Baekhyun ringan. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan duduk disisi Baekhyun. Ia lebih memilih diam. Tak ingin merusak senyum yang mengembang dibibir Baekhyun. Lagi pula, suasana hatinya sedang bagus.

Ia duduk disamping Baekhyun, pemuda manis berambut kemerahan dengan kulit putih dan wajah mulus tersebut. Dari awal sekolah, Kyungsoo sudah merasakan bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai magnet tersendiri. Untunglah, hari ini kelas digabungkan. Sehingga ia bisa duduk didekat pemuda pendiam dan menarik itu.

"Aku minta maaf!" Baekhyun mendongak. Kyungsoo berdiri didepannya. Wajah Kyungsoo muram penuh sesal. Ia mengamit tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya pelan. Dengan halus, Baekhyun menggeser tangan Kyungsoo agar tak menyentuhnya.

"Aku... aku..." Kyungsoo terbata-bata. Dua orang yang dikenal sebagai sahabat karib itu kini menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. "Bukan salahmu. Mungkin kami memang tidak berjodoh. Semoga kau langgeng ya." tambahnya tawar.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Benarkah Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh memaafkannya? Bagaimana ada yang tahan atas perlakuan sahabat yang merenggut kekasihnya? Atau Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura?

"Kyung?" Air berlelehan dari mata Kyungsoo. Mulutnya menganga tapi tak ada yang mampu ia ucapkan. Hatinya perih.

"Tanpa kau minta, aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok. _It's oke_!" Baekhyun menarik nafas. "Hanya saja, aku belum bisa melupakannya. Aku butuh waktu, Kyung. Jika aku sudah siap, mungkin kita bisa bersahabat seperti dulu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu keluar kelas. Semua mata menatap Kyungsoo, setelah itu mengamati Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Ada yang berbisik kasihan, marah, kecewa, dan entah apa lagi. Baekhyun kembali menggoreskan pensil dikertasnya untuk melampiaskan marah.

"Ada apa lagi Kyungsoo datang kesini?" Baekhyun kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum mendapati Luhan berdiri didepannya. Pemuda tampan perpaduan asal Korea-China tersebut dengan wajah lebih ke orang China yang berjabat sebagai Ketua Club Dance. Luhan itu dikenal tidak pernah mendatangi seseorang lebih dahulu, tapi untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun dan hal yang sesepele ini, Luhan datang untuknya.

"Hanya meminta maaf."

"Lalu kau memaafkannya?"

"Tentu!"

"Tapi Kyungsoo selingkuhan pacarmu, Baek!"

"Kyungsoo tidak salah, Lu. Aku yang salah, lagi pula mungkin Chanyeol bukan jodohku," sahut Baekhyun datar. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Luhan hanya menghela nafas, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun. Ketika tiba diambang pintu, ia membalikkan badan. "Jika ada apa-apa, cepat kabari aku! Jika kau mau, aku akan menghajar mantanmu itu." Setelah Luhan melihat Baekhyun mengangguk, ia benar-benar meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin masih melihat jemari Baekhyun bergetar ketika ia melanjutkan gambarnya. Perlahan ia melihat sosok Baekhyun yang begitu terlihat tegar tadi di hadapan selingkuhan pacarnya, ironisnya kekasih Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, selingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Do Kyungsoo. Jongin masih melihat Baekhyun memegang pensil mekanik itu sambil bergetar. Giginya bergemeretak lantas pensil itu patah menjadi dua.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata. Untuk sekian detik, ia membuka mata lagi. Lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin. Ia merasakan dari tadi Jongin melihatnya. Jongin langsung tergagap melihat Baekhyun memergokinya.

"Gambarmu bagus!" Jongin langsung memukul-mukul pena kejidatnya begitu menyadari kalimat yang baru keluar dari mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin, ia memuji gambar itu bagus kalau gambar itu sendiri belum selesai dan hanya coret-coretan abstrak.

Baekhyun malah tertawa melihat kekonyolan Jongin. Ya, walau tawa sumbang.

•••

"Pulang dengan siapa?" Baekhyun melihat sosok Jongin dari balik kaca helm motor besar didepannya.

"Supir." Sahut Baekhyun singkat. Jongin turun dari motornya, lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiri didekat pagar sekolah.

"Aku antar pulang ya?"

"Tidak usah, nanti merepotkan."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa." Jongin menarik tangan Baekhyun kearah motor besarnya. Ia langsung memberi helm satunya lagi untuk Baekhyun. Seperti orang yang sedang berfikir, Baekhyun diam sesaat. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia akhirnya naik ke atas motor Jongin.

Jongin bertambah senang ketika Baekhyun memintanya berhenti disebuah restoran ala China yang berada beberapa blok sebelum rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memesan tiga bungkus makanan dan menolak ajakan Jongin untuk makan terlebih dahulu.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, Baekhyun berdiri di depan meja resepsionis dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Dulu, tempat ini menjadi tempat favoritnya bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka selalu ke tempat ini setiap hari libur. Tiba-tiba tatapannya berhenti. Kontan tangannya menggenggam lengan Jongin dengan kuat.

Jongin merasakan perih di lengannya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun menatap sudut lain dengan tatapan kosong, Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sedang duduk dibangku dekat kaca. Saling bersitatap dan bersenda gurau. Ia merasa Baekhyun sangat marah dan.. kecewa? Tapi Baekhyun lekas keluar dari restoran itu, menyembunyikan air yang mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Setelah membayar makanan pesanan Baekhyun, Jongin lalu menyusul Baekhyun ke arah dimana motornya diparkirkan.

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya begitu melihat Jongin mendekat ke arah parkiran. "Tak ada salahnya kok, kalau kau mau menangis." Ucap Jongin ketika dirinya telah sampai di depan Baekhyun.

Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tahu, Baekhyun butuh waktu menenangkan diri. Ia sadar, Baekhyun berusaha tegar dan tak terlihat lemah dihadapan orang-orang. Terutama dihadapan Jongin, orang yang baru dekat dengannya sejak di kelas tadi.

.

.

.

Motor Jongin diparkir di halaman rumah Baekhyun. Jongin mengikuti Baekhyun setelah dipersilahkan mampir. "Lagipula aku sudah pesan tiga makanan kan? Sayang kalau kau pulang duluan." pinta Baekhyun datar. Jongin hanya mengangguk.

Begitu membuka pintu rumah, Jongin merasakan ia sendiri berada di China. Setidaknya walau belum pernah kesana, _setting _China yang ia lihat di layar kaca televisi sudah sangat menggambarkan semuanya. Rumah minimalis Baekhyun cukup nyaman dan sejuk. Berdiri di depan pintu, matanya mampu memandang jauh kolam renang kecil di belakang rumah.

_Wallpaper_ rumah yang bergambar bunga lotus salju, dengan meja ukuran sedang di dekat televisi ruang tengah tanpa sofa atau bangku lainnya. Pintu kamarnya pun nampak seperti pintu geser. Persis seperti rumah-rumah orang China yang ia lihat di televisi.

"Disini tidak ada sofa, maaf ya." Baekhyun tersenyum dari belakang dan membawa tiga mangkuk berukuran sedang.

"Siapa, Baek?" Baekhyun dan Jongin menoleh bersamaan. Jongin tercekat begitu melihat Luhan keluar dari salah satu kamar. Sesaat kemudian ia mengerjap dan mengatupkan mulutnya yang telah lama membentuk huruf O.

"Luhan itu hyung ku. Kami memang tinggal bersama, maaf jika wajah kami berbeda dan kau salah sangka." Jongin mengatupkan rahangnya, ia menoleh ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun bergantian. Lalu, agak lama ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun lagi.

"Kalian memang berbeda," ucap Jongin pelan, tak bermaksud menyinggung dua bersaudara tersebut.

"Aku lebih banyak mewarisi darah China dan Baekhyun banyak mewarisi darah Koreanya. Ya, walau kami kakak beradik kandung," jawab Luhan ringan.

Jongin hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O. Mungkin setelah ini, Jongin akan ikut ke dalam Club Dance, agar bisa lebih akrab dengan Luhan dan otomatis bisa lebih leluasa mendekati Baekhyun. Ya, mungkin Jongin sudah jatuh hati pada sosok Baekhyun.

Lalu selanjutnya, makan siang sederhana itu lebih di dominasi oleh percakapan antara Jongin dan Luhan. Mereka memang punya hobi yang sama, _loner _dan agak jual mahal pada wanita. Entah hal apa yang lucu, tapi Baekhyun ikut tertawa melihat dua orang itu bersinggungan.

Sejak percakapan siang itu, Jongin dan Luhan sudah sepakat. Mereka tak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyakiti Baekhyun. Siapapun! Meski harga diri taruhannya.

•••

Siang itu, hati mereka begitu cerah walau langit sedikit tidak bersahabat. Sepanjang waktu, ada-ada saja lelucon yang di keluarkan Jongin dan Luhan yang bisa membuat Baekhyun tertawa lepas. Sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tidak terlihat bahagia seperti itu.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bergabung?" Kontan, mata ketiga orang tersebut menengadah. Mereka mendapati Kyungsoo dengan wajah pucat berdiri di sisi meja yang mereka tempati.

"Tentu," sahut Baekhyun ringan. Baekhyun mendelikkan wajah, menyuruh Jongin dan Luhan pergi, tapi kedua orang itu seakan tuli. Mereka ingin di samping Baekhyun dan tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Baekhyun. Walau mereka mendapat label _bodyguard _Baekhyun.

"Aku minta maaf. _Mianhae_, Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih setelah ia duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia merasa tak perlu menjawab, tiga bulan yang lalu Baekhyun pernah menjawabnya, ia memaafkan Kyungsoo. Walau saat itu ia sendiri tak yakin apakah ia benar-benar telah memaafkan Kyungsoo, tapi ia merasa tak perlu menjawabnya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal!" ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Masuk ke dalam matanya, ingin mencari tahu apakah Kyungsoo berbohong atau tidak. Tapi ia tak menemukan apa-apa. Tak ada binar di mata bulat itu, hanya tatapan kosong. Dulu saja, ketika mereka masih bersahabat, Baekhyun tidak dapat membedakan Kyungsoo yang jujur atau tidak. Apalagi sekarang ketika sekat telah banyak terpasang diantara mereka.

"Ia juga meninggalkanku.. Chanyeol meninggalkanku dengan selingkuhannya." Baekhyun melihat mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. "Ya, mungkin ini karma, seharusnya dulu aku tidak mengkhianatimu, Baek..."

Baekhyun masih mengamati Kyungsoo yang tersedu di depannya. Jongin dan Luhan juga diam, tak berkomentar apa-apa.

_Karma?_ Batin Baekhyun. Sejak dulu Baekhyun tidak pernah percaya karma, ia menghembuskan nafas bahkan mendesah panjang.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf_,_" Kyungsoo mengulangi permintaan maafnya. Sepasang mata bening itu menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus.

Baekhyun menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo pelan. "Aku rasa kau sudah mendapat pelajaran berharga, Kyung."

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku, Baek?"

"Tentu!" Senyum Baekhyun merekah. Entah karena hari ini ia begitu bahagia atau karena ia memang benar-benar memaafkan Kyungsoo, tapi Baekhyun menyambut baik kedatangan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Hei, Kyungsoo sudah mendapat pelajarannya. Kalian masih ingin marah terus-terusan?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin dan Luhan satu- persatu.

"Oke! Damai..." Ucap Luhan akhirnya, Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk lemah.

Ya! Sejak pertama kali Jongin melihat sosok Byun Baekhyun, ia yakin pemuda manis berambut kemerahan ungu itu mempunyai magnet tersendiri. Tak hanya menarik dan cerdas, tapi juga santun dan baik hati.

Dan magnet itu, pelan-pelan menariknya, menarik dan membawa hatinya masuk dan diam disana. Membuatnya merasa nyaman dengan semuanya. Jongin yakin, suatu saat, entah itu kapan. Ia akan mampu menjadi selatan dan utara untuk Baekhyun. Saling tarik menarik, saling membutuhkan dan melengkapi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Huaaa akhirnya ff pertamaku selesai juga. Ini sebenarnya ff yang aku adaptasi dari suatu majalah, jadi aku remake lagi. Sebenernya ini ff straight, tapi aku ganti jadi Yaoi. Mian juga buat yang biasnya Chan oppa , disini aku jadiin Chan oppa playboy. Semoga kalian suka ya. Dan yang terakhir..

Review juseyo ^^


End file.
